The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 119/702 wherein Class 119 relates to animal husbandry and sub-class 702 includes exercise or amusement devices for animals.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a novel molded puzzle toy shaped, in this example, in the form of a tree trunk. The top of the puzzle toy has an aperture wherein a ball is dropped and will randomly exit into a tunnel and ultimately a terminus receptacle in the bottom of the toy. The animal has to determine which terminus the ball exited into; solve an impediment, and retrieve the ball.
There are obviously many pet toys on the market. The inventive toy accomplishes exercise and amusement for the animal as well as a learning system that challenges the animal's powers of choice and memory. Further, the inventive toy provides a “reward” when the animal is able to retrieve the ball. It is the Inventor's goal to not only amuse the animal, but to teach it.